Reborn Hana Tomoki
by RosalinaScarlet
Summary: What will happen if Hana is finally being reborn as a human girl once again? Will Yamabuki and Anzu love for their mother gives to a newly born Hana? What will happen to Vivi if he found out that Hana is being reborn with no memories of him? The story revolves around Hana, who is now reborn as Hana Tomoki! VivixHana
1. Chapter 1: Reborn Hana Tomoki!

Chapter 1

It has been a 100 years since Hana passed away. Every single year without failed, Vivi will always visit Hana's grave and give her a rose like how she give to Vivi every morning.

Anzu and Yamabuki is 167 and 170 years old now. Yamabuki is offically a duke in the demon world, but he spend most of his time in the human world like his father. Anzu is a gardener in the human world. Of course, no one ever know who planted the garden that she have grown.

* * *

On a certain day, it was just a normal cooling day, Anzu was happily watering the flowers in her magical garden.

"Oh! Is this the new flowers that you grew last month?"

A woman with long beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, wearing an silky white dress walked towards Anzu.

"Oh yes! You notice them since last month?" Anzu replied

Anzu continue watering her flowers without looking at the woman. The woman took a scent of the flowers and sniff elegantly. She walked around the garden without a single word spoken to Anzu.

"Oi, Anzu, I bought the flowers seedlings you - ..."

A handsome young man with black hair and eyes dropped a bag of seeds onto the ground.

"Hey! Yamabuki! Those seeds are precious! Why did you drop on the ground?"

Anzu snapped at Yamabuki, but he have no reaction as he stares at the young woman who is taking a stroll around the garden. Anzu turned around in the direction of where Yamabuki is looking at and got a huge shock!

"M- ... Mom?"

The two siblings said it together at once. The beautiful young woman that is taking a stroll around the magical garden look so much like Hana, Yamabuki and Anzu's mother who passed away 100 years ago.

The two of them slowly walk towards Hana-look-a-like whom they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?"

The young lady said it with a curious look on her face.

"What's your name? Is your name Hana?"

Yamabuki shivered as he spoke while grabbing her arms

"Ouch!" The young lady screech

"Big Brother! You're hurting her! Let go of mom right now!" Anzu said as she tries to stop Yamabuki,

"Mom? wait! You must be mistaken! I don't have a children at all! You two must have mistaken me as your mother!"

"See Big Brother! Stop hurting her! ... wait... You're not our mother?"

Yamabuki released his grip and still staring at her. "You're not our mother?" he said sadly.

" I guess you mistaken me as your mother. My name is Hana Tomoki. And you guys are?"

"Hana... Our mother's name..."

"Really? What a coincidence then. I look like your mother and even have the same name! I would love to meet her!"

The two siblings look down and said together. " She died a long time ago.."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Anzu shakes her head, "It's alright." I'm sorry for troubling you..."

The young woman smile brightly, "I'm sure your mother will be very happy to see you two growing so healthy and still love her!"

The two siblings hug Hana Tomoki, "Please let us hug for a while... We want to feel the warmth of our mother again..."

Hana smiled and hugged them back. Hana sit beside the garden of red roses with Anzu and Yamabuki lying on her lap. The sunset slowly as time goes on, the two refuses to get back home. Hana then forced them to get back home and hope that they will meet again.

* * *

-Fanfiction author's note-

This is the first time I ever written a fanfiction! I hop you guys will like it!

Sorry for the English as well, my English is not that good!


	2. Chapter 2: I am Hana Tomoki!

Chapter 2

2 weeks past...

"Come on Big Brother! It's almost time!"

Anzu shouted as she urge her older brother Yamabuki to hurry up. They quickly went out of the mansion gates with a picnic bag.

"They have been going out everyday huh..."

A tall creepy but handsome looking duke spoke as he open the Victorian style door. Sebastian smiled as he walked behind Vivi.

"Yes Vivi-sama! They say that there's something interesting happening in the garden 2 weeks ago!"

"Something interesting? What was it?"

"I have no idea. They didn't tell me. They didn't tell you either? I thought they would since you're their father."

"Hmm..." Vivi hummed as he look curiously towards the gate that the two siblings went through, "I smell something fishy going on."

* * *

At the Garden, a sweet laughter was spreading all over garden. Birds are chirping everywhere, Butterflies and Dragonflies are flying all over the place.

"Oh! Yamabuki! You should try to look more gentle to the other girls!" Hana giggled as she heard about Yamabuki's previous confession.

Yamabuki and Anzu was smiling so brightly as Hana is still giggling all the way without realising that the two siblings are a demon with black wings. Yamabuki and Anzu could not bear to tell their father since they knew how hurt he will be if their mother, Hana, was reborn but was unable to recognise him as a husband. Even though they didn't tell their father, they are still so happy that words couldn't even describe it that their mother have been reborn and was here, sitting beside them and laughing at their jokes like in the past.

"Anzu. Yamabuki. I bought some coffee for you-... guys..."

Vivi dropped the coffee as soon as he pass through the area where the hedge is blocking the view. He stared at Hana as if he was in an unbelievable dream.

SLAP!

"Am... Am I dreaming?" Vivi walk towards Hana.

Hana looking curiously and asked, "Who is this?"

"He is our father, the one we have told you about!" Anzu answered with a bright smile.

"Ah," Hana stood up and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hana Tomoki!"


	3. Chapter 3: What will Vivi do?

Chapter 3

That very night, in a Victorian style bedroom, Vivi laid down on his bed with arms covering his eyes.

"Why is Hana still alive... And... she can't remember me at all...", Vivi sighed and kept thinking about it over and over again.

* * *

While at the other room, Yamabuki and Anzu are still awake as well. Anzu cuddled herself and lean against the wall behind her.

"What do you think Dad will do? knowing that Mom is likely to be revived."

"I have no idea. I am afraid that Mother will never see us again." Yamabuki looked deep into the sky as he spoke.

"Why did you say that?"

"What else will dad do? Of course he will force our, so call, reborn mother to become our mother once again. If she is not our mother, there's no way that she'll accept us."

Anzu looked disappointed but have to agree. Knowing Vivi, their father, who love Hana so much, will definitely try to get her back. But how? Force her to live with the family again? Or maybe do it the gentle way by approaching her slowly? No one knows. Knowing this, The siblings are afraid that Hana will never want to become their mother again.

* * *

Author Note:

Sorry for such a late update. I couldn't think of how to continue.  
Want to help me out?  
Vote then! How will Vivi get Hana back to the family?

Force his way by grabbing Hana back to the castle and keep her as prisoner? (Like Beauty and the Beast)

or

Asking Hana to go out for a picnic with a family, also going out to play games and eating dinner, visiting the hot spring? The Gentle Approach!

which do you think would be better?

Rose: Oh yes! by the way, I know the story is a little weird. I have make a few mistakes here and there... Sorry! I'll make it up to it by updating as soon as possible! Also, I apologise for the short Chapter!


End file.
